gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Aero
The Colombian Cartel is here!! The package should be in the plane... The package is gone! Track down the Colombians and retrieve it. Panlantic Construction...? There's a construction yard in Staunton Island, maybe they took the package there. Take the package back to Donald Love! }} :NOTE: This mission prevents the player from completing the rest of Asuka Kasen's first strand of missions if done before them, which means that the player should complete Asuka's first set of missions before doing this mission if they want to achieve 100% completion. Grand Theft Aero is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by media mogul and businessman Donald Love from the Love Media building in the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude drops by Donald's penthouse and Donald informs him that the packages he had previously collected were decoys, so he needs to collect the real package, which was on that plane all along. Donald states that the authorities had intercepted the plane, however he has managed to bribe them. Claude drives to Donald's hangar at Francis International Airport on Shoreside Vale. However the Liberty City Port Authority officers have all been killed, and six Colombian Cartel gang members are waiting inside. Claude kills them and enters the Dodo, but realizes the package has gone. Noticing a Panlantic van in front of the hangar, he drives to the Panlantic construction site in Fort Staunton on Staunton Island. Once at the construction site, he kills more Colombian Cartel gang members and uses the elevator to get to the upper levels. There, he sees Miguel and Catalina, who have Love's package. When Claude challenges them, Miguel hands him the package, which leads to Catalina shooting Miguel before she leaps out of the building and lands in a garbage bin to escape. A little later, Asuka Kasen and the Yakuza arrive to take over the area from the Cartel. Still thinking that Cartel killed her brother, she begins to torture Miguel. Claude then goes to Love Media to deliver the package. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Donald's hangar. *Kill the Colombian gang members. *The package should be in the plane... *The package is gone! Track down the Colombians and retrieve it. *There's a construction yard in Staunton Island, maybe they took the package there. *Take the package back to Donald Love. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50,000. The missions Escort Service and Bait are unlocked, the latter of which will permanently disable Asuka Kasen's first strand of missions, making 100% completion impossible if not completed. Deaths *Numerous members of the Colombian Cartel - Killed by Claude for getting in his way of finding and retrieving Donald Love's mystery package. Gallery Grand_theft_aero_1.png|Donald Love giving Claude the details of the plane's location. Grand_theft_aero_4.png|Claude's encounter with Catalina and Miguel at the Panlantic construction site. Walkthrough GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Love Media Building and is greeted by Donald Love. Love reveals that the packages Claude collected for him were but a decoy. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Love informs Claude that the real packages he was seeking were hidden in the plane all along. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Love tells Claude that after the plane landed the port authorities seized it and started stripping it down, until Love intervened and paid them off with a large sum of money. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Love hires Claude to travel to Francis International Airport and collect the real packages. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Before Claude goes, Love informs him that the stripped down plane can be found in a customs hangar. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude making his way to the airport. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude arriving at the airport terminal. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|While nearing the hangar Claude sees a van leaving the area. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Upon trying to enter the hangar, Claude is welcomed by several Colombian Cartel gangsters, who try to kill him. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude shooting one of the gangsters. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|After shooting the Cartel gangsters trying to kill him, Claude enters the plane and looks for the package. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Upon searching the plane, Claude finds nothing. The Cartel have stolen the packages he was looking for. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude sees a Panlantic Construction Company van parked in front of the hangar, which startles him. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude decides to visit the Panlantic construction site in Fort Staunton for a potential lead for the missing packages. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude making his way to the construction site. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude, shortly after breaking into the construction site's territory. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|After breaking in, Claude finds Colombian Cartel gangsters having a chat. Claude initiates a shootout. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Claude killing a Colombian Cartel member. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|After slaughtering all Cartel gangsters he could find, Claude decides to use the nearby elevator and see if any Cartel gangsters are atop the tower. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS21.jpg|Claude making his way up the tower in an elevator. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS22.jpg|Claude nears the highest point which the elevator can reach, as he hears his former girlfriend, Catalina, talking to Miguel, his former ally. Catalina says they don't know what the package contains, but judging by Love's desire to acquire it, it is worth a lot of money. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS23.jpg|Catalina and Miguel are surprised by the elevator coming up and are shocked when they see Claude emerge from it. Catalina remarks how surprised she is, as she left him bleeding the last time she saw him. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS24.jpg|Claude points a gun at the pair and Miguel attempts to reason with Claude and pleads Claude not to kill him. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS25.jpg|Catalina tells Miguel to not be a coward and to attack Claude, to which Miguel responds by saying they have no other choice. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS26.jpg|This remark angers Catalina, which leads to her shooting Miguel in the back for refusing to stand up to Claude. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS27.jpg|Catalina tells Miguel that there's always a choice before sprinting to a ledge and jumping off. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS28.jpg|Claude runs over to the ledge to see whether Catalina is dead or not, but only sees a pile of boxes, while Catalina is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Miguel apologizes to Claude for Catalina's actions and tries to befriend him. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS29.jpg|Claude is surprised by Asuka Kasen who was lurking around the corner. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS30.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that she also has a score to settle with the Colombian Cartel, as she believes that Miguel killed her brother, not realizing that it was in fact Claude who killed her brother under orders from Donald Love. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS31.jpg|Miguel tries to escape Asuka's wrath by saying that he never killed a Yakuza member. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS32.jpg|Asuka believes that Miguel was lying, which angers her even more. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS33.jpg|Asuka tells Miguel that she plans to ruin the Cartel and kill all of its members. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS34.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that she will stay at the construction site and torture Miguel to extract some information and please her hunger for revenge. Asuka also tells Claude to visit her later, as she will have some work for him later. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS35.jpg|As Claude leaves, Miguel pleads him not to leave him with Asuka, as he is terrified of her and calls her crazy. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS36.jpg|After Claude goes down with the elevator, he is greeted by several Yakuza mobsters who have broken into the construction site. Claude has to take the package he got back from the Cartel to Donald Love. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS37.jpg|Claude on his way to hand the package over to Love. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS38.jpg|Claude arriving back at the Love Media Building. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS39.jpg|Claude, about to enter the building. GrandTheftAero-GTAIII-SS40.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *At the airport, one Panlantic van is seen driving away. If the player follows it, it will get all the way to the middle of the Lift Bridge and stop there. The van will remain parked there, frozen in place. It is also bulletproof and fireproof, and if the lift bridge is raised, the van will sink through the road and float in midair below the bridge until the bridge lowers again. If Claude tries to enter the Panlantic, he will start running in circles around the van and will sometimes flinch and fall over. It is possible to obtain it before it freezes in the Lift Bridge, by blocking the van's way and pulling the driver out, but it only gets bulletproof and fireproof when it's frozen on the bridge. which carried the real package.]] *If the player drives quickly enough, it is possible to arrive at Francis International Airport before the Dodo. If this is done, the Dodo turns as if it were in the sky, and once it gets to the hangar it disappears. *The splatter of blood around the security guards is the same as the splatter seen during Kanbu Bust Out in GTA III and inside Apartment 3C in GTA Vice City. *The fact that the contents of the package are never revealed, coupled with the fact that everyone wants it, is a possible reference to the briefcase from . Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}pl:Grand Theft Aero Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III